kolidascopefandomcom-20200213-history
Cyborg (Marvel)
Cyborg—Limb and Organ: The hero began as a Normal Human but has had parts of his body replaced by artificial devices. This may have been done to save the hero's life after a near-fatal accident or the hero may have voluntarily undergone the operation in order to gain Powers. The original Deathlok is an example of the former type. Cyborgs initially have a decreased Intuition (-1CS) due to mental anguish over a perceived loss of humanity (in the former case) or a self-hatred toward their original weak human form (in the latter). While most cyborgs are High Tech creations, there are also Magical Cyborgs. For example, the Celtic god Nuada had an arm made of silver. The player should determine what parts are artificial, using the randomly generated Abilities and Powers as a guide. For example, Strength of Remarkable or better suggests the limbs and skeleton are artificial. Speed-running could come from a leg-replacement. Vision Powers seem to require at least one man-made eye. At least one Contact must be either the lab or hospital that created him of a facility that provides maintenance services. Exoskeletons: The hero's body is intact but is encased in a mechanical suit that provides him with life-support and Powers. The natural and artificial bodies exist in symbiosis. Tony Stark/iron Man is the perfect example of this. *The most common Exoskeletons are roughly the same size and shape as the being within; that is, the Exoskeleton resembles a clunky suit of armor. Exoskeletons can come in any size of shape, however. The giant robots of Japanese cartoons are actually immense Cyborg Exoskeletons. Mechanical Body: The only part of the hero's original body that remains is his brain and the nervous system. This is housed in a special life-support module that fills most of the brain's needs (oxygen, blood, nutrients). The lifesupport module is mated with a mechanical form that serves the brain as its new body. The nervous system is directly linked with the machine's control circuits, allowing both control and sensory feedback. Mech bodied characters are often mistaken for Pure Robots. In fact, an internal examination is needed to clearly distinguish the two types. Of course, Pure Robots don't feel the urge to cry. Mech bodies are even more morose than Mech Limb cyborgs; at least the latter retain some of their bodies. Their depression causes them to have a lower initial Intuition and Psyche (-1CS to both). *Mech Bodies have Monstrous Resistance to Disease and Poisons of all sorts. This is because the brain is doubly protected from the outside world. However, they are prone to things that never harm a flesh-bound character, like Magnetic attacks and rust. When creating the hero, the player must decide what his Mech Body looks like. For most campaigns, the Mech Body is basically human- shaped. It may even have a pseudo-flesh covering to disguise the body's true nature. Such coverings tend not to survive battles, though, so the hero must have a spare supply. Replacing a full body cover has an Excellent cost; a head-and-handsonly set is a bargain of Good cost. *Mech Bodies can come in other shapes. *These can be anything the hero might find useful in his environment: spider-bots, baby tanks, starships, etc. Since specialized Mech Bodies are less adaptable, such characters tend to be NPCs. Mech Bodies are not limited to a single body, though. A lab with Remarkable facilities can adapt the life-support module for easy transferral to other bodies. Thus, your hero can have as many bodies as his Resources can provide. *Random ranks are rolled on column 4. *If the Mech Body has different forms, the player must generate the Physical Abilities and Powers of additional bodies as if they were separate characters. *Mech Bodies initially have only one Contact—the lab where they were created. *Mechanical Augmentation: This is a Cyborg who still has all his original (human) equipment but carries some options inside. Unused spaces in his body are now filled with various useful devices. These can be directly controlled through the nervous system. It is these devices that give the hero his Powers. *They can be anything from a, tiny radio in the ear to a Disintegration gun concealed in the arm. *Augmenteds chose their condition and do not suffer from the depression that affects most Cyborgs and Mech Bodies. *Since there is a limited amount of extra space in the body, Augmenteds receive one less Power. *Augmenteds roll on column 3. *Initial Resources are Good or optionally rolled. *If the hero possesses Hyperintelligence, Hyper-Invention, or Weapons Tinkering, then he may have created his new form himself with the help of a Remarkable clinic. Category:TSR Marvel Superhero role-playing games Category:Ultimate Powers Book Category:Physical Form